


Bat-Mite To The Rescue

by DCFanGuy



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCFanGuy/pseuds/DCFanGuy
Summary: Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman are at the mercy of a reality bending Mxy. Also features Lex Luthor, Joker, Cheetah along with Catwoman, Lois Lane, Steve Trevor and BatMite to the rescue. Done in a tone similar to Batman: The Brave And The Bold.





	Bat-Mite To The Rescue

I just want to help.

I just want to help.

“I just want to help trim you down to size, Dark Knight,” Cheetah growled, pleased with her quarry. While she would’ve been content with finally slaying the Amazon who was once her friend but now her worst enemy, Batman would make for a just as satisfying kill.

“I might not be a God, Minerva but I am not as easy to kill as you think I am,” Batman said calmly, positioning himself for a fight. She was stronger, faster and far more bloodthirsty than he could ever be, even in his darkest of moments.

“Pulling your wings apart will be most satisfying, Caped Crusader,” Cheetah smiled before she pounced on Batman, pinning him to the ground and going to work on him with her sharp claws. “Or shall I call you, Bruce Wayne?”

He had several scratches over his chest and legs, bleeding a little out and his cape had nearly been ripped to ribbons. Cheetah might not have been a usual enemy of his but she was nonetheless formidable. Catwoman had found this out the hard way as Barbara had tangled with her earlier on, leaving her for dead.

They were in the Batcave. Minerva had killed both Alfred and Nightwing. She had kept Catwoman just about alive before striking the final, killer blow. It was a test to send him over the edge. It would’ve worked had Bruce not realised that something about this sequence of events was out of whack. It didn’t feel or look right. And then he realised as a familiar face was looking on in the background as Cheetah continued to savagely attack him.

Not you again! Batman let out a gasp. She was killing him while he was watching and doing the exact opposite of it what he was saying.

I just want to help.

I just want to help.

“I just want to help make you see that humanity is stronger,” Lex Luthor all suited up delivering a powerful back hand as Diana Prince went stumbling onto the ground before a swift kick into the ribs kept her down. “You might not be a Kryptonian but you’re still not of this world, Wonder Woman.”

“You’re as dangerous as Kal El says,” Diana said, backhanding Lex away from her in order to try and stand on her feet.

“Oh no, Amazon,” Lex smiled in victory. “I’m much worse than what he claims.”

They were in a sacred temple on Themyscira and Lex had killed every single Amazon, including Hippolyta. Diana couldn’t stop him in time. He might not have been Ares or Circe but he was every bit as dangerous as either one of them. The only survivor, badly beaten and kept as a hostage was Steve Trevor, bound and gagged to a chair, helpless to watch before Lex had shot him twice in the chest, killing him within an instant. It would’ve been more glorious to have used the Amazon’s own sword to slay her human lover but this would also do. 

“You will not leave this island alive,” Diana swore in vengeance mounting her sword, determined to slice the corrupt billionaire in half. “I promise the Gods that.”

“Your Gods,” Lex smiled, anticipating her move and grabbing her arm mid-swing with a strength given to him that even surprised Lex himself a little. “They have forsaken you!”

Diana let out a horrified gasp as she realised the next thing Lex Luthor had done was to use her own strength and sword against the latter was now stabbed into her chest and she fell to the ground, bleeding out.

“Goodnight sweet, Prince,” Lex smiled, pulling the sword quickly out of Diana’s stomach and wiping it clean with a cloth. “I shall keep this as a souvenir.”

This didn’t feel right! Diana gasped as she felt her vision go in and out. This place was part of her place of creation. It faded in and out and she knew that she was somewhere else, possibly dying.

Beside Luthor she could see someone else watching, again saying the opposite of what they were actually doing.

I just want to help.

I just want to help.

“I just wanted to help to make them all smile,” the Joker said in a sing song manner as he circled around a weakened Superman, who was chained and restrained on the ruins of Krypton. “In the end, they all had a good laugh.”

Superman slowly raised his head to see the corpses Jonathan and Martha Kent, Jimmy Olsen, Perry White and Supergirl – all victims of an even lethal version of Joker’s laughing gas that even Kryptonians were not immune. Losing all of them was bad enough but the Joker saved the biggest loss for last.

“Clark, I can’t,” Lois gasped helplessly, clutching her stomach as the Joker pulled her and use a perfume bottle to spray the remainder of his lethal gas into her face. 

“Oh, have a giggle, Miss Lane,” the Joker cooed before spraying her with the last of the gas. “It’s ever such a lark.”

“Lois!” Superman cried, thrashing against his Kryptonite restraints, desperately trying to get to her but being unable to do so. 

“Hold it in,” Lois burst out with a frightening laugh, a laugh so chilling even the Joker himself seemed a little put out by it. “Oh God, what is happening to me?”

“I’ll kill you! Superman screamed as Lois fell to the ground collapsing into a fir of laughter, becoming more and more manic with every second. As Superman tried to comfort her, Lois suddenly slumped into his arms, the effects of the laughing gas coming to their devastating conclusion. Superman didn’t have time to even mourn her before he could feel the blunt part of a Kryptonite covered crow bar smack him into the face and send him flying back a few steps.

“Oh, cheer up, you giant lug,” the Joker smiled. “At least you know she went out with a smile on her face. That’s more than what Bat breath got when I clipped one of his Robins little wings.”

“You’ll pay for this, clown,” Superman screamed again, using his laser eyes on the Joker, only to find there was absolutely no effect whatsoever.

The Joker barely registered something that should’ve incinerated him on the spot as he came closer towards Superman, grabbed the Kryptonian by the hair and pulled him in closer to sniff the lethal flower on his lapels. 

Superman couldn’t hold it in. The effects of the gas had kicked in immediately and he knew the moment his face had made contact with the deadly concoction that the Joker must have added an extra something into the mix so that he couldn’t resist the effect.

“You won’t ... you won’t, haha, haha,” Superman fell to the ground clutching his sides, succumbing to the deadly gas as he could feel a crooked smile on his face. 

As he tried to fight the effects, knowing full well it was a losing battle, Superman watched as the Joker skipped merrily around the bodies of his dead allies while at the same time noticing that there was not one but two others also there, both of whom he immediately recognised. It was the latter one that he knew was responsible for all of this.

I just want to help.

I just want to help.

“I just want to help fix this,” BatMite looked sorrowful at the bodies of Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman in the Hall of Justice. He then turned to the one responsible for their predicament. “Undo this now!”

“Make me,” Mr Mxy retorted, sitting down, concentrating on how to make sense of the letters he had to make a word before, adding. “Oh, you can’t, can you?”

“Your quarrel was with me, not them,” BatMite seethed. “Undo this and we can settle this in any other dimension. I’ll play fair, even if you don’t.”

“You were the one who brought them into it by challenging me. Your heroes have fallen, they’re finally dead and it’s all your fault,” Mxy said smugly, revelling in their dead bodies as BatMite mourned them and their allies. “And I once again, am the most powerful imp of them all.”

“You know I think I’ll have Gorilla Grodd force Cyborg to self destruct and maybe Black Manta can harpoon the Flash. I could maybe have Aquaman in a fish bowl for all of eternity too, what do ya think, mini-Bat?”

“I think you still haven’t told me what word you made up with our game,” BatMite said slowly. The look on the Imp’s face said everything he needed to know.“I think you largely overestimate yourself, Mxy!”

Mxy looked to see that his name was backwards, that the game of Scrabble they had been playing, which then even BatMite seemed to be losing had been a ruse. Myx looked in horror, cursing himself for saying the word aloud. 

“You double crossing son of a -,” was the last sentence Mxy managed to get out before being sent back to his own dimension.

“Oh, look and it was a double letter score too,” BatMite peered at the word as he saw Mxy fade out of the Hall of Justice. “I’ll take the win for you.”

As BatMite looked pleased with himself, he soon realised he wasn’t alone again. Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman were all back from the dead, not entirely aware of the events that happened to them but still rather surprised with BatMite’s presence in their lair.

“What are you doing here?” Batman was the first one to ask. He was direct but not hostile as Superman and Wonder Woman looked around to make sure there wasn’t anyone else around.

“I just wanted to help,” BatMite smiled. “I’ll tell you about it one day.”

Before Batman could ask anything else, BatMite simply disappeared from the Hall of Justice, his mission complete. He really did intend to tell Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman all about it but there was also a chance that when they went to sleep that night, they would remember most of it. 

\---- The End ----


End file.
